


hanzo's vore daddy

by Anonymous



Series: hanzo's vore daddy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Vore, daddy mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hanzo and his daddy mccree have a sensational vore adventure





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my boys out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+boys+out+there).



> no homo
> 
> btw frendz: there is a narrating of this story,!i found it on google! yes i google the title of this fic.  
> https://m.soundcloud.com/uglypairofjorts/hanzos-vore-daddy  
> listen along and enjoi the sexylicious voice ;)  
> to uglypairofjorts aka "jorty": thank u and i love u!

hanzo was walking outside the overwatch base when he caught sight of his daddy, mccree.

"Hi daddy!" hanzo said excitedly as he ran over to him

"howdy" mccree whispered (he say that because he is a cowboy) and he held hanzo in his strong cowboy arms.

"vore me daddy" begged hanzo

McCree chckeced his watch. it was 5pm. "Sorry," he said. "its almost time for dinner. ill have no appetite.......LOL!"

"LOL!" said hanzo.

they went to dinner together and played the pocky game all night long until it was 3 am. they had been kissning each other for 10 hours straight. you could have made a "mccree and hanzo kissing 10 HOURS" youtube video out of it but you didn't

“no homo" said mccree as he kissed hanzo again, on the lips.

"ya bro" said hanzo as hi=e kissed mccree back, sensationally

mccere checked his watch again. it was 4 am now. they had been kising for 11 hours straight now, but even that wasn not enough for him. he leaned into hanzo's face to kiss him again when the manager of the restaurant approached them.

"excuse me sirs could you please leave, the restaurant closed 5 hours ago"

"ok" said mccree and hanzo and they went outside, but while they were walking they were also holding each other and still kissing

the sun was beginnning to rise. the slivers of sunlight was peeking through and illuminating all the right places on mccree's face....hanzo looked at him.... and there was no wrong place on mccree's face in that moment. including his lips. he kissed him again

"hanzo..... it's time"

"YASSSSSS DADDY" screecehed hanzo as mccree began to vore him whole. soon it was finished. hanzo had been vored entirely.

Mccree walked back to the overwatch base. He was very content because his lover hanzo was inside of him right now.

suddenly someone toched his stomach.........mccree looked up......it was........Junkrat!!!!

"Hey" said mccree.

"oi how many months? LOL" said junkrat and than he ran away

t occurred to mccree theat he looked very pregnant

but as the months went on with hanzo inside of him, he realized that he was pregnant.......with HANZO!

**Author's Note:**

> follow and comment for more as we approach the sequel... **hanzo's vore daddy: rebith**
> 
> update: **hanzo's vore daddy: rebrth** is now up  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8560288


End file.
